Bajo la mesa
by M.Mago
Summary: Un bajista de rock, una naturista empedernida. Cenas de Navidad y brindar con champán. Nelson/Lisa.


_Mini premio para Lucero por ser aplastante en su victoria. ¡Enhorabuena!_

_Atención: este fic contiene argumentos disparatados y actuaciones cogidas por pinzas. _

_Justificación: Eh, son los Simpson. _

Cuando sean mayores, Lisa no se casará. Tendrá pareja, por supuesto, un encantador hindú de sonrisa perfecta y modales aún más extraordinarios. Será alguien con quien compartir inquietudes, manifestaciones y hamburguesas de tofu, que tocará el sarangi por las mañanas despertándola con una dulce melodía india.

Se querrán, se amarán.

Pero eso no impedirá que, cada Navidad cuando Lisa vuelva a casa, le mienta.

Con el otro. Con el primero.

Porque si el destino de Lisa era pasar sus días de retiro espiritual en las montañas, el de Nelson era convertirse en estrella de rock. Junto a Bart, Otto y Jessica Lovejoy, forma uno de los grupos emergentes del momento, con limusinas, groupies y drogas de diseño. Ah, y por supuesto, volverán a casa por Navidad.

Bart, acompañado de Nelson.

Hace ya bastantes años que se volvieron uña y carne, y que la madre de Muntz desapareció sin dejar más que cajas vacías de cigarrillos mentolados. Así que no, Lisa no se sorprende cuando, año tras año, aparecen ambos por la puerta, pegando un portazo y volviendo a llenar la casa de gritos, carcajadas y en fin, ese buen rollo que lleva Bart allá donde va.

Podría parecer incómodo, Lisa compartiendo mesa con Nelson, primer amor. Podría serlo aún más, cuando Maggie lo mira con adoración. Pero las cosas discurren bien, con educación por parte de Lisa, e indiferencia por la de Nelson.

O eso piensan todos.

Bajo la mesa hay cosas que no se ven, pero se sienten.

La primera vez fue hace años, el primero que pasaron juntos. Lisa todavía no se había casado pero Nelson ya empezaba a tocar el bajo. Sin saber muy bien cómo se sentaron juntos, y de repente la mano de Nelson rozaba la de Lisa y al principio daba un respingo, pero luego se relajaba y dejaba la mano ahí, como quien no quiere la cosa. No se hablaron más que para felicitar la Navidad.

El siguiente pasó de la mano al muslo, ligeras caricias que no subían de la pantorrilla. Tenían 17 y 19 años, y ya no era tan inocente. Lisa se sonrojaba y dejaba hacer, porque hay cosas que no se olvidan y Nelson era Sprinfield en su peor momento, dientes torcidos y canciones disonantes. Le gustaba.

Las caricias fueron subiendo de intensidad, hasta que Lisa conoció a Ranjiv. Entonces se sentó no al lado –cosa que ya era costumbre-, si no enfrente de Nelson. Ya no quería nada, su amor era para otro y en consonancia, también su cuerpo. Nelson no dijo nada, tan solo torció un poco el gesto, como si no entendiera un problema de mates. Cuando Marge sonsacó a Lisa la existencia de _alguien _en la vida de su niña, Nelson dejó el tenedor en el plato. De repente se le habían quitado las ganas de comer. Vio a Lisa ruborizarse y suspirar, y le entraron nauseas.

Ese mequetrefe hippie, seguro que no sabía nada de Lisa. Como que solo se ponía sal en una esquina del plato y luego la mezclaba con el tenedor, o que servía el agua con la izquierda, a pesar de ser diestra. O que dormía con la almohada en vertical, acoplada a su pecho –aunque eso Nelson nunca lo diría en voz alta, porque nunca la había espiado por la ventana mientras dormía, nunca.

O que cuando su pie se acerca a su entrepierna, su espalda se arquea y mira hacia la izquierda, como hace ahora.

Porque si de algo sabe Muntz es de fastidiar, y qué mejor que descalzarse y jugar entre las piernas de Lisa, que lleva pantalón y de repente le sobra. No hace mucho, solo acariciar un poco por encima y dejarlo justo _ahí, _en ese punto en el que Lisa lo mira mal y se enfurruña, mientras dice que no, que evidentemente Mohamed no es terrorista y que no, tampoco es gay por tocar el sarangi.

Ese será el día en el que las cosas vayan a más. Cada vez más placentero, más a saco y más culpable. Hace bastante que Lisa se dijo que esto tenía que acabar, pero también que empezó a llevar falda.

Ahora tienen 32 y 34 años.

Y Lisa acaba de bajarse las bragas.


End file.
